


Henry

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (but I’m a dark soul how cracky can it be lol), (or my attempt at it), Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy took Fitz’s stuffed monkey. Fitz wants to know where.Inspired by 5x14





	Henry

**Author's Note:**

> This is me ignoring canon.
> 
> {Edited to be less 5x14, more just funny}

It’s dark. Daisy thinks that it might be really early in the morning. But when she tries to move she finds she can’t. She opens her eyes and scans the room best she can.

Her eyes quickly drop to her abdomen. There are...are those scarves? She rubs her arm against it to test the texture, and finds that they are indeed scarves. She tracks the scarves with her eyes, following them around to see where they're wrapped around a chair. And not just any old chair; a cozy couch-chair. She wonders where it came from. And why she's tied to it. And why scarves have been used to do so.  

And who did it.

“Hello?” she calls out. “Anybody here?”

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Fitz’s voice says, from behind her. Daisy draws in a short breath and tenses. “I was staring to worry that I’d sedated you too heavily."

Daisy twists her head best she can, but is unable to see him until he wanders into her field of vision.

“Fitz? What’s going on?”

Fitz crouches down in front of her.

“Why don’t you tell me? My bear, Henry, has gone missing. And I have a pretty good hunch that you know what happened to him.”

_Oh. So that’s what this about._

Of course she had taken Henry. But it was only because she wanted a turn cuddling with him. She’d always wanted a giant bear, and it didn’t seem fair that Fitz should have one all to himself.

Yes, she had tried to ask him for a turn, but he’d always said no. And really, was forced sharing really that bad of a thing?

“I don’t know where he is,” Daisy lies.

Sure, it’s be easier to just tell him where she’s taken Henry, but where’s the fun in that? Plus she knows that he would never really hurt her.

“Liar. I want my bear back. Tell me where you took him.”

“Or what?”

Fitz grins and holds up a feather.

“I tickle you with this.”

Daisy swallows hard and instinctively leans her head back. She's super ticklish just under chin and behind her right ear (yes, just her right ear; she doesn't know why her left isn't ticklish). Fitz had discovered both spots one day while they were watching TV when everyone else was away on mission. Up until now, Daisy didn't think it was significant, bt she suddenly hates that he knows about her ticklish-ness.

Daisy nervously laughs a little, pulling a bit at the restraints.

“So you’re gonna tickle torture the information or of me? Tied to a chari? This is dramatic, even for you.”

“Okay, first of all, don’t change the subject. Secondly, it is my right as bisexual to be dramatic. Thirdly, last chance to tell me where Henry is.”

“You’re a Hufflepuff,” Daisy snarks. “Go find him yourself.”

“Okay. Have it your way.”

Fitz goes back behind her, lifting her head with his hand and holding it firmly.

“Fitz, no, come on, man. It’s just a b-”

She’s cut off by her own squeal as Fitz begins tickling her. Daisy squeals, and laughs, and squirms as she’s tickled.

“F-Fit-Fitz s-s-stop-p-p!”

He doesn’t stop. It only took a few minutes for Daisy to give up.

“Lev-Level t-t-two!”

Fitz stops. “What was that?”

“I took Henry up to level two so I could cuddle with him while looking over the sea,” Daisy says in between catching her breath.

“Okay, thanks.”

Fitz puts he feather down and starts to walk out.

“Hey Fitz, wait, aren’t you gonna untie me?”

“After I get Henry back. If I let you go now you’re gonna run and try to keep Henry away from me.”

Daisy opens her mouth to protest, but she realises he’s right. She would do that. But that still doesn’t mean she likes being tied up.

Fitz begins to walk away again, and Daisy knows that he’s not gonna free her until he’s got his bear back. So, instead, she calls for someone she knows will help her.

“JEMMA!”

Fitz stops and sighs. He turns on his heel and Daisy quickly finds herself with tape over her mouth.

She lets out a indignant “hey!”, muffled by the tape. Fitz merely waves his finger at her.

“You can’t use my wife for your shenanigans anymore. Now please be quiet so I can go get my bear and then come and let you go.”

Daisy has no retort. She an only watch him leave the room, closing the door behind him. She growls softly and tugs at her restraints again. They don’t budge an inch.

She is going to get him back so hard. So, she sits there and starts thinking of ways to get back at him.

Oh yes, he’s going to regret this. And she is going to have so much fun making him regret it.


End file.
